Aishiteru
by Neliia
Summary: C'est une histoire d'amour, de jalousie, mais surtout, une histoire de démon. Recueil d'OS.


Et oui, me revoilà sur ce fandom, laissant -honteusement- mes hiatus... bah en hiatus. Le rythme de publications sera très long, étant en plein mémoire de recherche en psychologie. Toutefois, j'ai énormément d'idées, alors dès que j'ai cinq minutes, j'écrirais promis !

Je dédicace ce recueil, dans son ensemble (pas très rempli pour le moment mais ça viendra, faut y croire) à ma bêta, Clemantine.

Cependant, cet OS en particulier est dédié à Nermi Tecil, Marie, Rose P. Katell ;)

Je vous invite fortement à aller voir la page facebook de son livre (publié et tout la classe !). Elle écrit vraiment de superbes histoires et on passe vraiment un bon moment en lisant ses créations : www . facebook pages / La-Pierre-dAzur / 551525368299617?fref=ts (enlever les espaces).

Mon OS parle donc de Katell, groooos clin d'œil au nom d'auteur de Marie au cas où vous l'auriez pas deviné ^^ ! A moi de te faire lire mes créations ! Tu peux "Compter sur Moi" !

J'ai voulu accès, pour cet OS sur le côté fort de Yuya, après tout c'est une chasseuse de primes et je trouve qu'on néglige trop souvent son côté de combattante. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même.

Crédits : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

~Bonne lecture~

**Katell.**

* * *

><p>Yuya courut plus vite encore, avant de tourner brusquement à gauche. Elle continua à cette cadence encore quelques minutes avant de finalement s'arrêter, haletante. Elle regarda derrière elle pour savoir si elle avait réussi à échapper à ses poursuivants. Yuya se reprit, elle devait dire « protecteurs ». Quelle idée de la faire suivre à chacune de ses sorties aussi... La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle : le quartier Genbu. Bien, personne ne la connaissait dans ce quartier. Il suffisait juste qu'elle cache son tatouage.<p>

Réajustant sa cape pour dissimuler un peu plus son visage au cas où, elle entra dans un bar joyeusement animé alors qu'on était seulement en début d'après-midi. Elle s'installa au comptoir, légèrement en retrait pour pouvoir surveiller la porte et commanda un Mibu, cocktail qu'elle appréciait particulièrement pour son goût complexe et raffiné et surtout sans alcool. Dans un monde comme le sien, garder la tête froide était indispensable. Surtout lorsque l'on était une femme. Heureusement, Genbu était un quartier plutôt paisible.

Une jeune femme brune s'installa pesamment à côté d'elle. Elle semblait désespérée ou dépitée. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Yuya, elle lui adressa un sourire avant de dégager sa ceinture de Katell :

_« - Pas terrible, n'est-ce pas ? »_

La blonde baissa les yeux pour regarder le nombre de Katell pendant à sa ceinture, à moitié remplie. C'était très honorable, encore plus au vu de la modestie de la propriétaire. Toutefois, peut-être avait-elle gagné des combats peu honorables en défiant des personnes plus faibles qu'elle pour être sûre de gagner... Cependant, Yuya la trouvait étrangement sympathique et il se dégageait d'elle une certaine douceur. Elle était sûrement plus forte que son image de femme sulfureuse ne le laissait présager. En effet, elle portait une courte jupe noire surmontée d'un débardeur de la même couleur avec un décolleté avantageux. La blonde répondit :

_« - Ça reste toujours mieux que moi ! »_

Elle poussa légèrement sa cape pour montrer sa ceinture où il n'y avait qu'un seul Katell. A cette vue, Mahiro rit aux éclats. Elle voyait rarement des personnes avec une ceinture aussi peu remplie. Tendant la main, elle dit :

_« - Moi c'est Mahiro, enchantée. »_

Yuya répondit chaleureusement à son salut, heureuse de se faire sinon une amie, une connaissance. D'habitude, personne ne venait la voir, on la défiait ou on baissait la tête à son approche par peur de représailles. Si seulement, ils avaient pris le temps de mieux la connaître, ils auraient vu en elle la femme chaleureuse et douce.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien avec enthousiasme. Elles se sentaient vraiment bien l'une avec l'autre, rendant agréable leur discussion alors même qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas. Toutefois, Yuya restait un peu tendue : elle savait que la brune allait lui poser la question fatidique et n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse lorsque Mahiro demanda :

_« - Au fait, moi j'appartiens au clan Iga mais je cherche à changer. Et toi ? »_

Comment lui dire qu'elle appartenait au plus grand gang ? Et en plus qu'elle était le bras droit du démon aux milles Suzaku ? Si seulement, elle lui avouait, aurait-elle la même réaction que les autres ? Ces petits gestes affolés, ce regard fuyant, la tête baissée montrant clairement qu'ils ne voulaient avoir aucun lien avec une personne aussi influente ?

Heureusement pour la jeune femme, un Suzaku débuta. Les chaises et les tables avaient été écartées le long des murs pour laisser de la place aux deux combattants. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, et tout le monde regardait les deux belligérants. Le plus grand des deux s'avança et cracha plus qu'il ne dit les mots rituels engageant le Suzaku, la cérémonie précédant tout combat :

_« - Je te défie. »_

Personne ou presque ne refusait un Suzaku, pour ne pas déshonorer son clan. Dans Akimine, les combats étaient réglementés et on ne pouvait faire un duel sans passer par un rituel. Cela évitait les pugilats. Si néanmoins, le rituel n'était pas fait et qu'une rixe avait lieu, une sanction sévère pour le belligérant était appliquée, ainsi qu'un dédommagement pour la victime. Toutefois, Yuya n'en savait pas plus, n'ayant jamais assisté à autre chose qu'à des Suzaku en bonne et due forme. Brandissant son Katell, le défié accepta et prononça les mots, somme toute assez simples, complétant le rituel :

_« - J'accepte le défi et combat au nom du clan Heisuke. »_

Les deux combattants sortirent leur Katell. C'était un petit objet personnel, lié à son ADN, que tout habitant recevait à sa majorité, à quinze ans. Il était formé de trois parties : la première était composée d'une aiguille rétractable et auto-nettoyante permettant de recueillir le sang des duellistes, récolté dans la partie la plus longue du Katell. Il n'y avait que quelques gouttes dans le réservoir mais c'était suffisant pour activer la troisième partie : une lumière dont les couleurs différaient selon que la personne était en combat ou non, enceinte, malade ou vaincue... Beaucoup de femmes les utilisaient comme test de grossesse gratuits. La couleur habituelle était le rouge, signe que l'on était apte de pouvoir combattre. Les deux belligérants se piquèrent le doigt, et leur Katell s'allumèrent en bleu, signe d'engagement au duel. Plus personne ne pouvait les défier tant qu'ils seraient en défi tous les deux.

Le plus imposant asséna un magnifique coup de poing à son adversaire, qui le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant au tapis. Aussitôt, des cris de déception fusèrent : le combat n'allait pas durer longtemps. Yuya avait détourné les yeux de ce spectacle trop brusque à son goût. Elle n'appréciait pas cette coutume sociétale au contraire de la majeure partie de la population. Elle préféra rester dans son coin, tandis que les coups pleuvaient ainsi que les cris de douleur et/ou de plaisir. Quand un cri victorieux se fit entendre, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir que contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce fut le plus mince des deux qui restait debout. Bien que fort amoché, il tenait toujours debout. Se penchant pour ramasser le Katell de son adversaire, il cria de plaisir.

Lorsqu'un combattant remportait cet objet, il détenait en quelque sorte la volonté de son adversaire. Il suffisait d'ordonner au vaincu ce qu'il voulait que ce dernier fasse et la quantité de sang correspondante s'échappait du réservoir. Ainsi, le vaincu n'était sous domination qu'une certaine durée seulement et lorsque les demandes dépassaient ses capacités ou que ce n'était pas humain, comme une agression, le Katell se vidait entièrement et était rendu à son propriétaire sans qu'il n'ait eu un seul geste à faire. C'était la punition pour les possesseurs de Katell ayant de trop grandes ambitions. De plus un Katell ne pouvait rester plus de six mois non utilisé, sinon il était obligatoirement rendu à son propriétaire initial. Heureusement que la défaite était elle aussi encadrée, sinon Yuya n'osait imaginer le nombre exponentiel de viols ou de meurtres qu'il y aurait...

Mahiro, guillerette d'avoir assistée à un si beau Suzaku, se rassit à côté de sa nouvelle amie, et se mit à parler du combat. La jeune femme blonde répondit avec un enthousiasme assez peu prononcé à la conversation, d'une part parce qu'elle n'avait pas regardé et d'autre part car elle n'aimait pas cela. Toutefois, elles enchaînèrent bien vite sur un sujet plus plaisant et le dialogue repartit de plus belle, tout comme leurs consommations.

Ce n'est que lorsque le bar mit une musique plus entraînante et que les lumières furent baissées, rendant l'ambiance plus tamisée que Yuya se rendit compte de l'heure. Aussitôt, elle sauta au bas de son tabouret de bar avant de dire à toute vitesse :

_« - Désolée, je dois filer. On continuera... disons demain même heure même endroit okay ? Salut ! »_

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à Mahiro de répondre qu'elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Déjà qu'elle s'était enfuie, il fallait au moins qu'elle revienne à une heure décente sinon elle aurait deux fois plus de gardes du corps. Elle ralentit le rythme lorsqu'elle arriva à l'orée du quartier Mizuchi. Elle savait qu'aucune entrée ni aucune sortie ne pouvait se faire discrètement. Déjà des riverains se baissaient respectueusement à son approche, s'écartant pour la laisser passer. _Comme si j'avais la peste !_Soupira la jeune femme. Les murmures diminuèrent rapidement, signe que la garde arrivait. Elle essaya aussitôt de paraître contrite, bien qu'elle était quasi sûre que cela ne marcherait pas. En effet, lorsque Shinrei, le capitaine s'arrêta à sa hauteur, il avait le visage sévère. Yuya ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réprimander avant de dire :

_« - Salut Shinrei ! Contente de te revoir. Comment va ta femme ? Pas trop dur la grossesse ? »_

Aussitôt, le visage du capitaine de la garde s'adoucit, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de sa femme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner des nouvelles avant de comprendre où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Reprenant son air sévère, il dit :

_« - Vous êtes **encore** partie. »_

Ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit, haussant les épaules :

_« - Effectivement. Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait me tutoyer. Depuis le temps qu'on joue au chat et à la souris toi et moi... »_

Shinrei poussa un soupir désapprobateur : il n'aimait pas devoir assurer la protection de cette jeune femme impétueuse. Toutefois, les ordres étant les ordres, il n'avait pas le choix, bien qu'elle lui échappe à chaque fois.

_« - Bon allez, on rentre. Je peux monter ? »_

S'avançant plus avant sur son Byakko, Shinrei acquiesça à sa demande. La jeune femme monta souplement à l'arrière avant de s'accrocher à la taille du conducteur. Elle adorait la sensation de vitesse que procurait ce moyen de transport fluide et très maniable. Pourtant, elle n'utilisait jamais le sien car il avait été bridé pour qu'on puisse la rattraper si elle voulait s'échapper avec.

La jeune femme fut escortée jusqu'à la salle principale où se trouvait son chef et amant : Kyo. Vu le regard qu'il lui lança, il devait être en colère. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle s'enfuyait. Shinrei et ses hommes partirent avant que la dispute n'éclate, peu désireux de se faire taper sur les doigts. Yuya s'avança en soupirant vers la table et posa son large manteau. Elle choisit délibérément de ne pas croiser son regard, repoussant au possible le moment de la confrontation. Après plusieurs minutes, voyant qu'il n'allait pas faire le premier pas, elle lui dit :

_« - Arrête de faire la tête, Kyo. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je sorte mais tu dois prendre mes choix en considération. Je refuse de rester enfermée ici sous prétexte que tu as peur pour moi. Et puis c'est débile après tout ! »_

Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas plus, elle continua, essayant de lui prouver sa valeur et son importance :

_« - Je te signale qu'on dit de moi que je suis celle qui est partout sur la route de Tokaï et que tu m'es redevable d'une partie de ta puissance. »_

Pourtant, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car au lieu d'être fière de sa compagne, Kyo se mit à rire, la vexant profondément. N'avait-il donc aucune foi en sa force ? Avait-il oublié que c'était en partie grâce à elle, qu'il avait réussi à créer des alliances et être à la tête du Tenrô, clan le plus puissant d'Akimine ? Furieuse, elle sortit de la pièce en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Elle entra dans leur suite d'un pas plus qu'énergique. Elle avait horreur quand il se comportait comme ça et la prenait de haut. Elle n'était plus la gamine de leur rencontre ! Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'elle avait mûri ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il refusait qu'elle sorte ? Oh et puis merde ! Elle fonça sous la douche pour se calmer et grimpa sur l'immense lit, seule, comme presque tous les soirs. Elle prit le livre déjà bien entamé sur la table de chevet en espérant attendre la venue de Kyo. Elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à quel point elle se sentait seule tous les soirs à lire des livres gros comme le monde en attendant son amant qui ne venait jamais ou bien trop tard.

Effectivement, lorsque le démon aux yeux rouges arriva lui aussi dans la chambre, il trouva Yuya allongée sur les couettes, son livre à côté d'elle. Aussi doucement que possible, il la souleva pour la placer en-dessous des couvertures. Elle ne devait pas s'être endormie depuis très longtemps car elle marmonna une suite de mots dont Kyo n'arriva à comprendre que « seule » et « démon ». Il rigola doucement de l'attitude de sa compagne avant de lui souffler le petit surnom qu'il adorait lui donner « planche à pain ». A ces mots, la belle endormie se crispa légèrement dans son sommeil avant de dire d'un ton qui paraissait triste : « t'm'aimes pas ». Le démon tiqua, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué son amour...

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se réveilla seule. Elle s'y attendait bien sûr mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de se sentir esseulée. Elle aurait vraiment aimé... quoi ? Une excuse ? Kyo n'en faisait jamais. Un mot d'amour ? Plutôt rêvé. Elle n'avait décidément pas le moral aujourd'hui. Et dire qu'il fallait encore supporter tous ces membres du clan qui allaient la traiter comme une reine. C'était plus fatiguant qu'autre chose. Elle regarda le radio réveil et s'étonna de l'heure si précoce. Elle eut alors une idée et se précipita au garage avant que quelqu'un ne la voie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit, son humeur s'étant déjà légèrement améliorée. Elle se dirigea vers les cuisines et chaparda quelques petites choses à manger. Elle détestait se faire servir. Ayant encore quelques heures à tuer avant de pouvoir mettre son plan en marche, Yuya alla à la bibliothèque pour lire un livre de son auteur préféré, Clemantine : « Et la jalousie te rendra fou ».

Elle ne vit pas le temps passé jusqu'à ce que Shinrei vint la saluer. Aussitôt, elle rangea son roman, qu'elle connaissait par cœur et le salua avant de demander :

_« - On peut sortir ? »_

Le capitaine de la garde haussa les sourcils, surpris. D'habitude, elle s'enfuyait au lieu de demander la permission. Plutôt méfiant, le jeune homme accepta avec réserve. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée mais Yuya alla directement au garage. Devant la moue interrogatrice de Shinrei, elle haussa les épaules :

_« - J'ai envie de prendre mon Byakko. »_

N'ayant d'autre choix que de la suivre, il monta lui-même sur son Byakko, donnant quelques ordres pour que certains de ses gardes les suivent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se lançaient tous sur la route, partant d'abord doucement avant de prendre de la vitesse. Ils ne purent bien sûr pas dépasser la limite autorisée par le bridage du véhicule de Yuya. Celle-ci commençait d'ailleurs à douter de son plan. Heureusement, après quelques kilomètres, le Byakko se mit à faire d'étranges bruits et à ralentir de lui-même tandis que de la fumée s'échappait en masse du pot d'échappement.

La jeune femme s'arrêta sur le bas côté et tout le monde descendit prestement voir de quoi il retournait, terrifié à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à la femme du chef. Cette dernière, qui s'était éloignée de son véhicule, en profita pour sauter sur le Byakko de Shinrei avant de s'éloigner à pleine puissance. Quelques personnes montèrent à leur tour sur leur véhicule dans le fol espoir de la poursuivre. Toutefois, celui de Shinrei était bien plus puissant pour justement retrouver la fuyarde. Autant dire qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à la rattraper.

Yuya se gara juste en face du bar de la veille et entra. Elle découvrit Mahiro qui draguait allègrement Tigre Rouge, le barman. Elle attendit quelques instants en retrait, secrètement amusée par la situation avant de montrer sa présence. Comme la veille, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent un agréable moment, discutant de tout et de rien. La blonde était ravie d'avoir enfin une amie. Pour la plupart des personnes normales, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais pour elle, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mahiro se confia quant à sa grande attirance pour Tigre Rouge. C'était une personne très ouverte d'esprit, qui ne posait pas trop de questions embarrassantes et comprenait facilement le malaise des autres. Une aubaine pour Yuya qui ne voulait pas révéler son appartenance au clan Tenrô.

Comme une excuse à sa petite escapade, la jeune femme rentra plus tôt. Elle préféra éviter le quartier des gardes, se sentant tout de même coupable pour avoir volé le Byakko de Shinrei. Bien sûr, il était déjà au courant qu'elle était là, mais s'il n'était pas venu la chercher, c'est qu'il devait être furieux. Autant se tenir à l'écart par mesure de précaution. Alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, elle aperçut l'assistant du tatoueur personnel du clan. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Étonnée, elle demanda :

_« - Qu'y a-t'il ? Besoin de retouches ? »_

Il ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle obtempéra silencieusement. Il n'était pas connu pour sa franche communication. Arrivée dans la pièce réservée exclusivement aux tatouages par soucis d'hygiène, la jeune femme salua, Asaki, le tatoueur. Même si elle ne le voyait pas souvent, Yuya appréciait ce jeune homme plein de vigueur et, surtout, ses tatouages étaient d'une incroyable beauté. Il lui demanda de bien vouloir s'installer. Enlevant son haut pour laisser apparaître son tatouage, symbole du clan, la jeune femme s'assit sur la chaise, à l'envers pour être plus confortablement installée et ne pas bouger.

Quelques minutes et tiraillements plus tard, le tatoueur lui fit signe de se lever. Il en avait terminé avec elle. Se plaçant de dos au miroir, la jeune femme regarda son Seiryu, nom que l'on donnait aux tatouages représentatifs des clans. Au-dessus de ce dernier, se trouvait désormais une couronne rouge, seule touche de couleur. Yuya amena fébrilement une main vers son épaule, n'osant toucher ce symbole de Kyo. Elle n'osait y croire. Cette marque était la preuve de l'amour du démon pour elle. Il disait à tout le monde qu'elle lui appartenait.

Les larmes aux yeux, Yuya se précipita hors de la salle, sans penser à remercier Asaki pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers la salle principale où Kyo était le plus susceptible de se trouver à cette heure de la journée. Sans penser à s'excuser ou à faire preuve d'un peu de pudeur en présence des autres membres éminents du clan, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son amant pour l'embrasser langoureusement. S'écartant légèrement, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux légèrement amusés du démon. Tous les collègues étaient partis, bien conscients d'être de trop. Kyo affichait ce sourire un peu moqueur dont seule Yuya pouvait remarquer la tendresse. Lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, il l'embrassa à son tour, trop fier pour lui dire à quel point il était heureux que la jeune femme soit aussi ravie de sa preuve d'amour. La prenant amoureusement, il l'emmena dans leur chambre pour lui montrer de la plus charnelle des façons à quel point il l'aimait.

Trois jours plus tard, la jeune femme tournait en rond. Mahiro était parti avec Tigre Rouge pour, selon elle, approfondir leur relation. Autant dire qu'ils avaient loué une chambre d'hôtel... Seulement voilà, sans amis, et avec un amant à la tête d'un clan, elle n'allait pas faire grand chose. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'aller voir Shinrei soit une bonne idée car il était encore en colère de s'être fait ainsi piéger. Si elle voulait sortir, même accompagnée de Kyo, ils allaient devoir s'arrêter tous les dix pas pour répondre à tous les cinglés voulant le détrôner de son titre du plus fort.

Marchant un peu au hasard, quand elle releva la tête, elle se trouvait en face de la porte de réunion. Elle s'adossa à cette dernière, rageant contre le système machiste. Une fois, une femme s'était travestie pour participer. Et Yuya n'avait aucune envie de contribuer à cette idée stupide en devant cacher sa féminité pour participer à des réunions longues et bruyantes. Elle n'oserait pas l'avouer mais il lui manquait. Toutes ces journées à chercher une occupation, à voir Mahiro, à s'enfuir, était sa manière à elle de ne plus penser à cette souffrance quotidienne de voir Kyo moins souvent que les membres du clan. Elle était sa femme merde, oui ou non ?

Prise d'un élan de colère pure, la jeune femme ouvrit violemment la porte, surprenant tout le monde et arrêtant toutes les conversations. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur son amant avant de hurler :

_« - Écoutes moi bien espèce de machiste. Je commence à en avoir plus que marre de jamais te voir et qu'en plus tu oses m'interdire de sortir. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi ! Alors je te préviens tout de suite, je sors ! Et si tu oses ne serait-ce que penser l'éventualité de me l'interdire, je t'émascule. On verra bien qui pourra s'arroger le titre du plus fort. Égoïste ! »_

Au vu des traits crispés de Kyo, il était furieux. Et au vu du regard que lui lançait Yuya, elle l'était dix fois plus. Déchaînée, celle-ci quitta la pièce, tandis que Kyo bondissait de sa chaise, se lançant à sa poursuite. Il ne tolérerait pas qu'on lui parle de cette façon. Yuya était sa femme mais tout de même ! Il y avait des limites. Bouillant de rage, il rattrapa sa jeune femme et lui attrapa le bras, la plaquant au mur. Ses yeux vermeilles s'étaient assombris, le rendant plus séduisant encore. Il ouvrit la bouche avant que Yuya ne pose un doigt dessus, l'incitant au silence. Elle siffla :

_« - Ose nier et dire le contraire. »_

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. Effectivement, il n'était pas très présent pour elle. Il l'aimait, bien sûr, et l'honorait souvent. Mais ce n'était pas toujours suffisant. Bien qu'il lui avait, en quelque sorte, apposé sa marque, cela n'effaçait pas les longues heures d'attente de Yuya, seule, sans amie, trop bien vue dans le clan pour que quiconque lui adresse la parole. Il lui caressa les cheveux, aussi tendrement que possible et lui fit le plus doux des baisers. Toutefois, la jeune femme détourna la tête :

_« - Le sexe ne fait pas tout. »_

Souriant doucement face à la remarque de sa femme, il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur avant de s'approcher de son oreille. Il la sentit se débattre légèrement avant de se tétaniser lorsqu'elle entendit les trois petits mots que le démon ne lui avait jamais dit :

_« - Je t'aime. »_

Enlaçant férocement son conjoint, Yuya ne put empêcher quelques larmes de bonheur venir lui piquer les yeux. Toutefois, en sentant les mains de Kyo sur son corps, elle sourit avant de dire :

_« - Je te préviens tout de suite, tu as intérêt à me combler. Et pas seulement aujourd'hui. »_

Le lendemain, ce fut donc d'une humeur particulièrement guillerette que Yuya rejoignit son amie brune. Pourtant, cette dernière était loin d'avoir le même enthousiasme que son amie. S'installant au comptoir, elle lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Visiblement, cet imbécile de Tigre Rouge avait, selon elle, draguer une fille toute la journée. Le barman secouait la tête d'un air désespéré, selon lui, c'était cette fille qui l'avait suivi tous les jours. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Secouant un peu son amie pour la sortir de son apathie, Yuya déclara :

_« - Allez, ça va aller ! Vous allez parler et tu vas voir que tout ça n'est qu'un énorme malentendu. Maintenant, buvons ! Ça t'aidera à oublier. »_

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle poussa un verre rempli d'un liquide vert fluo vers son amie tandis qu'elle trinquait avec son Mibu. Décidément, elle affectionnait particulièrement cette boisson... Le moral de Mahiro commença doucement à regrimper sans qu'elle n'arrive toutefois à sortir ce ressentiment de son cœur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se défoule ou qu'elle hurle sa rage ! Plongées dans leur discussion, les deux jeunes femmes n'entendirent pas les murmures désapprobateurs qui se répandaient dans tout le bar. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elles se turent, se rendant compte qu'elles étaient les seules à encore parler. Se tournant vers la porte, elles se crispèrent légèrement. Plusieurs éminents membres du clan Takiyama étaient sur le seuil de la porte du bar. Ils étaient connus pour défier plus faible qu'eux et se servir des Katell pour humilier leur propriétaire. Rien de bien méchant ceci dit, mais suffisamment humiliant pour que plusieurs personnes sortent discrètement, peu désireux de se faire défier. Ils pouvaient enchaîner leurs victimes pour les faire boire à des gamelles, ou les forcer à se tourner en ridicule devant leurs conjoint(e)s en prenant des poses loufoques.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, évitant de croiser le regard de ces brutes épaisses. Mieux valait ne pas les provoquer et ne pas les tenter. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise humeur de Mahiro. Un abruti tout en muscles, les ayant repérées seules au bar, leur adressa un sourire qui se voulait ravageur. Toutefois, cela dégoûta plus les jeunes femmes que les ravirent. A son approche, Yuya tira plus sur sa cape, espérant se cacher au mieux. D'un ton, disons, séducteur, il les aborda :

_« - Alors les minettes, on est toute seule ? »_

Pour ne pas avoir à répondre, la blonde plongea dans son verre tandis que le son hargneux de la voix de Mahiro s'élevait, faisant s'étouffer Yuya :

_« - Oui, et on aimerait le rester ! »_

Toutefois, cela ne découragea pas le dragueur :

_« - Tu dis ça parce que tu ne me connais pas encore ma jolie. »_

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase tout en se léchant explicitement les lèvres. Mahiro ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Il était vraiment répugnant avec son rictus, ses cheveux filasses et gras, son parfum bon marché qui empestait à des kilomètres à la ronde... Yuya vit tous les muscles de son amie se contracter, signe de sa grande colère mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la contenir avant que Mahiro ne dise :

_« - Non mais t'as pas compris que tu nous faisais chier là ? Barre toi ! »_

Le sourire de l'abruti se figea. Un rictus méchant prit sa place. Fourrageant dans son manteau, il sortit son Katell. Visiblement, il ne faisait pas peur à Mahiro qui eut un sourire joyeux, presque contente de pouvoir se défouler sur un abruti pareil. Elle attendit qu'il la défie dans les règles :

_« - Je te défie. »_

La jeune femme commença à compléter la phrase rituelle lorsqu'une main énorme se fracassa contre l'épaule de son adversaire. Yuya blémit en le reconnaissant. C'était le chef du clan, Yasumoto, une brute épaisse qui ne faisait pas dans la subtilité, mais plutôt dans la force et la puissance. La jeune blonde espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il n'allait pas intervenir avant qu'il ne prononce les phrases de remplacement :

_« - Je me substitues à toi, moi Yasumoto et combat en l'honneur du clan Takiyama. »_

Désormais, le combat était engagé entre Mahiro et Yasumoto. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Aussi forte soit-elle, il était bien trop puissant. D'ailleurs, elle avait pâli, consciente de tout ce que ce changement de situation impliquait. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas refuser, pour l'honneur du clan. Les chaises et les tables étaient déjà poussées contre les murs, signe que tout le monde voulait voir ce combat qui se profilait comme très court. C'est alors que Yuya se releva, droite et menaçante comme jamais. Elle fit tomber sa cape, révélant alors son Seryu. Celui du clan Tenrô représentant un sabre ensanglanté tenu entre les crocs d'un loup menaçant. Celui de Yuya était surmonté d'une couronne rouge. Dès que tout le monde le vit, des murmures se firent entendre. Même Yasumoto fit un pas en arrière. Posant la main sur le bras de son amie, elle lui sourit avant de retourner son regard glacial et déterminé sur son futur adversaire.

_« - Je me substitues à toi, Mahiro, et combats à ta place, moi, Yuya Shiina, membre et bras droit du clan Tenrô. »_

Le silence s'abattit instantanément dans la salle. Quiconque osait s'en prendre à la femme de Kyo signait sa mort prochaine. Toutefois, il fallait bien que Yasumoto prouve sa grande intelligence... Il était presque heureux de la combattre, quand bien même il savait n'avoir aucune chance. Si, par hasard, il réussissait à gagner, Kyo lui ferait payer très cher. Toutefois, Yuya n'était pas membre du clan pour rien. Elle avait prouvé sa valeur plutôt deux fois qu'une. Aussitôt après qu'ils se furent piqués le doigt, la jeune femme attaqua. Elle savait que sa vitesse serait un atout, mais surtout, elle n'avait que quelques minutes devant elle...

Le combat était impressionnant. La jeune femme évitait les plus gros coups, peu désireuse d'avoir des marques et des douleurs pour le restant de la semaine, mais n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre quelques uns pour exploiter les faiblesses de son adversaire. Elle se laissa même renverser sur une table pour lui faire croire qu'il avait l'avantage avant de lui mettre un coup de genou à s'en déboîter la rotule. Ivre de douleur, il attrapa la jeune femme par ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait oublié d'attacher, la faisant gémir de douleur. Elle n'était pas chochotte mais était toutefois très sensible à cette partie de son anatomie. Au lieu de réagir comme la plupart des personnes, c'est-à-dire en agrippant la main de l'adversaire, elle chercha son visage, et appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'œil du combattant avec son ongle. Il la lâcha aussitôt et elle en profita pour nouer sa chevelure à la va vite. Esquivant un coup, elle regarda l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle s'active. Redoublant de vitesse et de puissance, elle atteignit les points stratégiques, d'abord le foie, l'estomac, les articulations puis le cœur avant d'abattre sa main sur sa tempe. Il s'écroula au sol tandis qu'un grand sourire ornait son visage un peu abîmé. Elle ramassa le Katell de son adversaire avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil anxieux à la porte. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Elle commanda directement à son adversaire :

_« - Tout d'abord, refuse le prochain combat. »_

Elle appuya sur le Katell, et environ un tiers du sang s'évapora, signe qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de belliqueux pour utiliser autant de sang pour cette simple consigne. Elle enchaîna :

_« - N'humilies plus personne. »_

Toute la quantité de sang restante s'enleva, montrant soit que la demande était trop lourde pour le propriétaire ou bien que c'était pile ce qu'il fallait. Elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle utilisait toujours le Katell juste après ses victoires et exiger toujours que la personne refuse son prochain combat. C'était obligatoire pour elle, elle ne pouvait faire aucune concession. Si, par malheur, elle oubliait ou n'avait pas le temps de lui donner ce premier ordre, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son adversaire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il y eut la deuxième entrée fracassante de la journée. Kyo apparut, le visage furieux et légèrement inquiet. Aussitôt, son regard se porta sur sa compagne qui évitait soigneusement son regard et l'espace d'une seconde, une détresse immense passa comme une ombre furtive sur son visage. Toutefois, étant en bonne santé et sans grosses blessures apparentes, il se détendit. Marchant vers elle d'un pas rapide, il l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. C'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il était informé par le clan que le Katell de sa compagne passait en mode combat. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était géolocalisable uniquement quand elle combattait... Elle murmura alors :

_« - Je vais bien. »_

Rassuré, il se tourna, chacun de ses mouvements trahissant sa rage envers celui qui avait osé blessé Yuya. Il le défia aussitôt, sachant tout de même très bien qu'il refuserait. A chaque fois c'était comme cela, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Un feu intérieur le consumait littéralement et sans la présence de Yuya, il aurait brisé toutes les règles pour pouvoir tuer cette ignoble personne. Si une guerre inter-clans ne s'était pas encore déclarée, c'était uniquement grâce à elle. Toutefois, si un jour elle venait à être gravement blessée, il ne répondrait plus de rien...

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme put enfin sortir, ou plutôt s'échapper, de l'enceinte étouffante qu'était devenue le Tenrô. C'était toujours comme ça, Yuya ne pouvait pas sortir du tout même si elle n'avait été que très peu blessée. Elle espérait que Mahiro serait au bar, pour qu'elle lui explique un peu la suite. Heureusement, elle était là et se leva pour aller à son encontre.

_« - Yuya ça va ? Je n'ai même pas pu te remercier pour avoir battu ce monstre à ma place. Tu es vraiment super forte ! Je comprends pourquoi tu appartiens au Tenrô. D'ailleurs ton Seryu est vraiment magnifique. Allez installes toi qu'on parle un peu. Tigre Rouge, un Mibu ! »_

La jeune femme ne put que rire face à tant d'énergie. Elle qui craignait que Mahiro ne la boude, elle était totalement à côté de la plaque. Autour de son cocktail favori, Yuya lui relata la fin des événements, mais avant, elle s'excusa de ne lui avoir rien dit. Kyo l'avait littéralement disputé et enfermé jusqu'à aujourd'hui et elle avait peur que la jeune femme croit qu'elle ne désirait plus la voir. Mahiro ne put que rire face à la démonstration que trop possessive de Kyo. Ce à quoi Yuya lui répondit, sirotant la fin de son cocktail :

_« - Il est brutal, alcoolique et pervers oui... Mais c'est mon démon ! »_

* * *

><p>Une petite review ?<p>

Yuya est-elle trop OOC pour vous ? Un spin-off vous intéresserait ?

Ps : si vous avez des idées d'OS, des demandes particulières, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir, par review ou par MP, je promets de les prendre compte.


End file.
